Naruto the Fearless Fox and Holo the Wise Wolf
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto, the hero of the 4th Shinobi war and savior of the world has been granted immortality by the gods of the world he saved, and with that immortality he has become a deity like few others. With the ages having passed, and Naruto having grown bored, how will he spice up his life? With Spice and a Wolf!
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge Part 1 of 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Spice and Wolf, not mine.**_  
_**I wanted to do this, it wasn't a challenge, I just wanted to do it. Complaints will not be given the time of day.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It was a warm summers day, the sun was shining across the sky in a warm and lovely fashion. The trees in the fields were swaying ever so slowly, the tall grass around was waving in the wind, and the sky was covered in a few clouds that could stretch as far as the eye could see. On the ground near the rusting grass a horse drawn cart was visible to anyone with the eye sight well enough to see it. The strong and noble horse pulling the cart showed no signs of slowing, and each powers leg moving showed that the horse was well breed. This horse was a soft, yet dark, shade of brown with even darker brown hair going down it's head and neck.

Sitting on top of the head of the horse was a small fox, this fox was a strangely colored being that had fur that was a startling golden color that was so pure that it radiated under the sun's light. The tips of the ears of this fox were a pure white color, and it's bushy tail was tipped lightly with white as well. The areas around this foxes eyes looked like the fur above the eyes had been dyed orange lightly, just a little bit darker than the golden color of the fur. The paws of the creature were black in color, and it's fur was very well maintained. The fur on the top of this foxes head was amazinbgly messy, and the fur on the sides of the maw were slightly messy as well, the foxes eyes were the same color as the sky above. The horse wasn't bothered by the fox sitting on it's head, not even in the slightest infact.

The eyes of this fox spoke another story, while the fox was a majestic creature it's eyes had a playful light to them.

'Oh how the mighty have fallen, once a powerful warrior, now reduced to a simple this.' One fox named Naruto Uzumaki thought in annoyance. Not a single day went by that he hadn't thought about this. He had not always been a fox, and honestly, he could take on human form whenever he wanted to. Once upon a time he had been a human, hundreds of years ago before he came to this land. He had lost his humanity though when he had done the Gods a great favor in defeating a great evil that would have plunged the world into complete darkness. Naruto had lost much, but his reward for his great service was the fact that he had been turned into a minor God.

He had gained Immortality, to a certain degree, and had taken on the animal form of the animal he was closest to emotionally... the Fox. He had travelled the entire world as a minor deity, and his powers in battle had been all but taken away... so long as he was in human form or his smaller fox form. He could never age a day over the day that he had turned 17, the very day that had been the aniversery of his birth. He could never regain what he had lost, and he had watched as his people eventually withered away and died, though he had long since gotten over that hundreds of years ago. He had mourned them, before he learned that he could bless others.

His blessing, should he chose to give it, involved Courage, Luck, and Fertility. Those he blessed would have the inner strength to face problems, and the luck to hopefully survive it. The fertility thing applied more to women and the land he was around, but he could make people more fertile as well. He was untouched by age or disease, with only his memories being his only constant in life. Of course, Naruto had met other beings like himself, though they started out as animals and gained the forms of humans when people started to believe them to be minor gods.

Other might consider his situation to be the greatest gift, but Naruto did not think the same. The only other beings Naruto could ever hope to begin a true relationship was a deity like himself, and most others like himself were male... and he was not into that kind of stuff. He was much more into the female form, the humanoid female form to be more precise. He was a fox, but his brain was all human, most of the time that is. Naruto had relationships and children over the years, but they faded away as well. Naruto felt no need to continue to try and have a relationship with a human, not after his 20th attempt 70 years ago failing so horribly. He was still insulted that she had tried to turn him into the Church under the thought that he was possessed by demons.

The nerve of them.

Now though, Naruto had a different kind of relationship. Not one of romance, but instead one of partnership and friendship, even if his friend was ignorant to the fact that he was more than a strangely colored pet. Naruto had spent the last... 6 or so years in the care of his friend Kraft Lawrence, who had found Naruto when he had been attacked in his sleep by some arrogant snakes. He had been nursed back to full health, and with that dept needing to be paid back, Naruto had followed the man around and blessed him with the courage to become who he was. The man didn't believe in luck most of the time, and he was never surrounded by enough women for fertility to even matter, so Naruto didn't bother with those kinds of blessings. They would just go unnoticed, but instead of chasing him off like most people would, Lawrence had kept Naruto around and even told others that he considered 'Inari' to be his good luck charm.

Naruto... well it was safe to say he had nothing against the name, but he would have prefered his own real name over it.

Oh well, it wasn't like it really mattered what he was called most of the time when he took on the form of a fox. Lawrence fed him and kept the fur on his tail well groomed for him most of the time, not that Naruto needed to help since a lot of the profit that Lawrence made was because of Naruto's help. Most of the time Naruto's diet consisted of apples since they were sweet, he could actually eat them, and they were cheap... the man was a real stickler for not spending too much money. Sometimes he would splurge and get meat, but it was dried and Naruto was not as fond of that. He would rather just hunt and kill a rabbit.

The good knews, Naruto didn't have to eat his veggies, because he couldn't chew his food without human cheeks. It was tear and swallow for him, and he found that to be real convenient. It was literally almost impossible for him to eat them, which he was glad that he didn't have to anyway.

Kraft Lawrence was a young man of 25 years old. He wore a brown jacket or a long sleeves white shirt, and the jacket had many pockets on it. The collar of the jacket was turned down deeply, while the collar of his shirt was popped man always wore pants, and he seemed to like his brown shows. The man was what some would describe as handsome, with his short solver hair that stayed out of his face, to his gray eyes and the hair he had on his chin, not a full beard, but a little more than stubble. The man was light skinned, but his travelling had given him a bit of a tan. This man was a travelling merchant, and in the wooden cart that the horse was pulling was what he took from town to town, buying up whatever he believed would make a profit.

Naruto... understood nothing about how this sort of business was run. All he did was grant a blessing and take a nap before each time Lawrence went into towns. Naruto was what some would call an idiot when it came to anything that didn't involve using his body, or being very lucky. He didn't understand why the man would want to waste his life away going after money, not when he could raise the money to build a shop of his own and become a city merchant that owned his own stand. The man had a deity of Luck, Fertility, and Courage on his side, and even though he didn't know it, if he wanted to open up a shop on his own or become a farmer he could become very successful.

Heck, there had been rumors for hundreds of years about how bringing a golden furred fox with blue eyes with you was great luck. Twice Naruto had lived the life of complete luxury when he had been found by somebody, who soon became a King. It was a long time ago, yet those royal families still held merit today. Since then it had been considered amazing luck to have a fox like Naruto with you, and those that had a blond fox were considered to have a bright future ahead of them in whatever they did. Naruto got up and turned around before he started to walk down the hrse's back and jumped onto the seat next to Lawrence. On this seat was a small pillow, that Naruto sat on with pride.

It was orange, and he liked orange. He wished his fur was orange, and wondered why he was cursed with not having fur the same color as his favorite color. He was now stuck as a fox that was blond, meaning that spotting him was so easy. Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Lawrence take a hand off of the rope that was letting him control where the horse went, and then he started to pet Naruto on the head. Naruto closed the eye closest to the hand petting him, but he didn't go against it. After being a pet for 6 years, he was used to this kind of treatment. It didn't really bother him either, not even in the first year of this.

"Lets hope for some good business in Pasloe. I know you are excited, aren't you partner?" Lawrence said, his voice deepened by age and maturity, while retaining a youthful air to it. Naruto huffed lightly, before he curled up on the pillow and Lawrence smiled awkwardly, not taking that as a sign he was going to get a lot of business on this stop. Naruto on the other hand was just going by his own thoughts at this point. He tried to remember, but he was pretty sure that there was a Deity in Pasloe, but his memory of other the others like him was fuzzy.

He stopped even trying to remember the Gods that existed, because they died out a long time ago, a few hundred years infact. As it would turn out, the major gods drew their immortality from the belief of humans, so when the humans started to believe more in the minor Deitys like Naruto and the many others, they just started to fade away and die off. That was why he thought Inari was a funny name to him, since it was one of the major Deitys that had faded away and died off over the years. People stopped believing in her as a real Deity, so she just sort of left. Minor Deitys were not like this, instead of fading away by lack of belief they could fade... of course unlike the Major Gods, over time they would return into being if the right conditons were met.

It was safer to say that instead of being Immortal, they were Eternally Young instead.

'I am not very excited for this, most Deitys don't like it when another Deity comes into their territory.' Naruto thought, before he mentally shrugged. He would cross the bridge when he got to it, because that was if there was a Deity in Pasloe. He wasn't 100 percent sure about that, but Naruto jumped from his pillow and into the back with the cargo. Naruto landed on top of animal furs... Fox furs to be more precise, but just because he was a fox didn't mean he took offense to somebody having or owning fox furs. These foxes were short lived anyway, so if he got sad over the death of every fox then he would always be sad.

The cargo that Lawrence was carrying this time were sorted fox furs, the usual apples he bought so that Naruto could have a snack from all of the good 'luck' that he brought Lawrence. It wasn't even luck, people were just very weird, so when they saw a golden furred fox they were very willing to trade with Lawrence. The man made a profit by having Naruto around and showing him off, so he used a small portion of that extra profit into the things that he believed that Naruto wanted. The man didn't just want Naruto to randomly up and leave, having gotten attached to the fox over the years. So the man considered Naruto's happiness to be a wise business investment as well. Keep the fox happy, the fox doesn't run away, and he keeps getting larger profits per town. If he lost the fox, then he would lose out on future and past contacts that would only deal with him because he had the unique fox, and he would start losing profit.

There were Lawrence's spare and good clothes hidden under the fox furs, and nearby the side of the fox furs were some pale golden wheat stalks that remained tied up. So long as Naruto was around food couldn't go bad, Fertility Deity, with the same being said for the apples. Normally though they wer sold before Lawrence could notice how they didn't go bad. Naruto climbed up to the top of the barrel with apples in it, before he used his jaw to grab one off the top and toss it onto the fox furs. Naruto jumped down and attacks the apples with a gusto, chomping and swallowing the apple down within seconds. He stripped the entire apple bare to the core within seconds, before he picked it up and tossed it out of the cart. Naruto went and got another apple, with the stem clenched in his teeth, before he ran and jumped onto the back of the horse again and soon got up onto it's head while holding the apple in front of the horses mouth.

Lawrence laughed lightly when he saw his horse take the apple and started to chew on it, while Naruto ran back down the horses back and jumped through the air before landing in the furs again. Naruto was never one to act his age, being more suitable for him to act his physical age most of the time. Naruto grabbed another apple, before he ran to his seat and jerked his neck so that the apple landed in the lap of the only human among the three life forms. Lawrence's stomacg growled a few seconds later, and he chuckled and grabbed the apple without a word of thanks. He was used to Naruto being the person that told them when it was time to eat, and when it wasn't.

"Sometimes I'm not sure which one of us is the smarter one!" Lawrence joked with a hearty chuckle, while Naruto sat up with his chest puffed out in pride. He may act like a pet, but he was one of the more prideful people out there. It wasn't a good idea to get on his bad side, that was for sure. Naruto jumped off the of the cart when he saw a wheat field in the distance, and Lawrence noticed that Naruto's sight was drawn to the field. Even from here, Lawrence could tell that it was a good hours away from them. It was pretty large at this point, but only time would tell how small it got by the time they would get there. It was the time of year that the crops were harvested. "You want to go see the crops up close before they are gone?" Lawrence asked as he placed a hand over his eyes to block out the sun, before he smiled when he looked back at Naruto.

'Duh, and I don't want to deal with the Knight over there.' Naruto thought as he looked not very far away to a castle, that hosted it's own small city not very far away. He would rather not have more people trying to buy him from Lawrence than he had to, so he would travel ahead and go check this stuff out.

"Be careful, and make sure you come back to me when I arrive." Lawrence said with a wave of his hand, and Naruto nodded as he ran off towards the wheat field in the distance. Naruto was simply a golden streak across the land as he ran on all fours, going much faster than the horse ever could at a full run. He jumped higher into the air landed behind the bushes, and out of Lawrence's sight already. He would meet up with Lawrence again in a few hours, about 6 or so in fact. It was pretty early in the day, so Naruto suspected that he would reach Pasloe long before Lawrence, and he could look around on his own first.

The land passed him by as he ran, and the sun moved through the sky. Naruto payed no attention to it as he got to the outer edges of the wheat field. Naruto didn't care for much about wheat, but he could tell this wheat was greater than any other he had seen with Lawrence in the last few years. It was of the same quality that could only be produced by the help of a deity related to the wheat. Naruto reached the wheat, he rushed through the plants with purpose to his step... he was unable to transform into a more human form right now without a sacrifice of Fresh Blood or Oranges. Unlike others who used wheat, Naruto prefered to use something related to his favorite color, and such when he ate oranges he was able to take on human form.

The animal he got the fresh blood from didn't matter, so it wasn't a big problem for him.

He ran around the wheat, and he could here the sounds of humans nearby, and the sound of the wheat being chopped down. Naruto could sense the nearby Deity now, and he was sure that they could sense him as well. Naruto could hear the shuffling of the wheat nearest to him, and he saw a slim and feminine hand with a paler skin tone calling to him. Naruto hopped over to the area, and he found himself in the standing in front of a girl, the Deity of this area. Naruto observed her her, and he could see that she was a real beauty.

This girl couldn't be physically older than 17 years old like him, and she was such an exotic beauty compared to the average humans he had seen lately. She had flawless skin with a curtain of long, light brown, hair that cascaded down to her lower back, with her side burns going down to just above her breasts. It was obvious she was the animal deity here, because sitting upon her hair were brown wolf ears tipped with white. Coming out of the bottom of her back where her spine ended was also a long light brown tail also tipped with white. The tail was long enough that even standing it almost touched the ground under her, missing it by a few inches shy of a foot. She was a lot more lean, basically she was thinner, than other humans girls that had a bit more fat on them than this girl did, who was mostly lean muscle. She had a womanly figure with good sized, but not fully grown, hips. Her breasts were also just on the above average size, being maybe a small C-Cup. Perky and supple, with her breast being tipped with the pinkest of pink nipples that contrasted her pale skin and added to their charm.

Yes, she was completely naked, and she was hiding nothing as she looked at him.

She was completely perfect in form, and like him, she retained a certain youth to her eyes that spoke of her age and wisdom that he was very excited to meet her. It had nothing to do with her body that she displayed proudly and for all to see, though she seemed to be good at hiding her presence since none of the humans had yet noticed her standing there. She was just short enough to be shoter than the wheat they were surrounded by, and her brown hair helped them hide well.

They didn't speak to each other for a moment, before she grabbed her hands together behind her back and leaned forward with a grin on her face.

"Nice to meet another like myself after all this time, you may know of me already as Holo the Wolf wiser than any other. I know you possess human speech, so if you be so kind as to show it?" The naked girl named Holo said, and Naruto sighed at being figured out so soon, but he couldn't help but show a sharp toothed grin.

"Naruto the Fox that fears nothing, it's been awhile since I talked to anyone. I was curious about what a Deity would be doing allowing themselves to be bond to a land, so I came by to check it out." Naruto spoke in a deep human voice, not matching his body in the slightest. Holo seemed to frown lightly, before a smile came to her face as she stood up with her tail swaying softly behind her.

"In this village when the wheat sways in the breeze, it is said that _a wolf is running_. When the wind blows too hard and the wheat falls over, it is said that _a wolf is stepping on it._ When the crop is bad it is said _a wolf ate it_. I am Holo the Wise Wolf, and I have been in this village for as many hairs as I have on my tail. Year after year the people of the village grow wheat, and at most they live for 70 years." Holo said softly as she held her hand out to Naruto and lightly cut her palm with her fingernail. Blood dripped down her hand and onto the ground, it was obvious that she wanted him to take human form as well so that they could talk on equal terms. Naruto lapped up at her palm, the wound healing over and leaving unblemished skin as his body shifted and grew. His legs straightened and thickened, the fur retracting and the bones under his skin growing and rearranging or reshaping to fit a human form.

His tail grew longer and larger, and his back became larger as well. The snout on his face shortened into a human nose and mouth, with his cheeks retaining their whisker marks. His blond hair stayed, but instead of spiked up and messy it became slightly more tame than it was before, showing two triangle fox ears matching his hair tipped with white. He finished transforming, and his final height stood a few inches above Holo... he wasn't very tall since he never finished growing to his full height, but he stood at a good 5'5" so he wasn't complaining. His fangs had grown since his time as a human, but besides the tail and ears atop his skull he could pass for fully human.

Hs face had a slightly rugged beauty to it, and his body was toned while not being ovrly muscular. You could see the definiton of abs on his torso, and he was by no means that scrawny.

"Now this is a good feeling, it has been a few decades since I took this form. Thanks for that Holo, so you have been here helping them grow wheat for a long time then from what I hear?" Naruto questioned while he stretched out his body. He hadn't worn clothes in hundreds of years, so he barely even noticed that he was nude. Anyway, when you lived long enough, something like shame over your body was something that you left behind after about 300 years or so. You just kind of forgot why you should care about others seeing your body.

"As I said, I have been in this village for as many hairs as there are on my tail. My presence though has no longer been needed for years as of now. I am bond to the wheat though, and my only move where there is wheat." Holo explained with a look of longing towards the north, while Naruto nodded and enjoyed the feeling of the wind touching his actual skin instead of fur for once. He understood why Holo wanted to leave, as patient as a Deity could be in one area, there was no Deity that wanted to spend forever at the same place for long. They didn't enjoy a non-changing area before they got bored of it.

"Does the wheat have to be in the ground, if not, then why don't you just rip some out of the ground and take it with you and go where you like?" Naruto asked with his tone curious, and Holo blinked and looked at him for a moment. She looked at some wheat, before she ripped part of it off and walked out of the wheat with blinking eyes. She smacked her face with her hand, before she walked back into the wheat and gave him a strange smile.

"The reason why I am the wisest wolf is because even I know that I do not know everything. I do not think I can leave with this amount of wheat though, not when there is much more wheat left to be cut, for I am still bond to this area... possibly." Holo said after a moment. Naruto nodded with crossed arms. She could take the wheat and go, but she would only be able to go a certain distance away from this location, she wouldn't be truly free until all of the wheat was cut.

"I know somebody that is heading towards the village, and he is carrying wheat on his cart. If you are fine with being in the presence of a fox, then why not join me. I am travelling around with a nice guy." Naruto said after a moment, and Holo took a step forward and with a slightly goofy smile on her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She leaned in closely and took a whiff of his scent, before she gave him a pat on the back.

"I would not mind travelling with a well kept person like you who smells of apple, and your whiskers are very nice to look at, but this person you are travelling with, human yes?" Holo asked with a small amount of suspicion, but she didn't seem afraid of the idea either. Naruto nodded and he flicked her in the head.

Animals were different than humans, it didn't take an animal long to become affectionate or close to a person. They also knew who they could trust out of instinct, and the two of them realized that they could trust each other. It was in the scent, neither were nervous around each other, and didn't believe that they should be nervous either. The two of them understood that they would both be around a long time, and spending a long time as enemies was pointless, so it would be better to spend time as friends instead.

"Yes, he is a human. I am sure he will accept you though Holo the Wise Wolf." Naruto said with a smile as he extended his hand for her to shake, and she nodded and took his hand. Holo was smiling, showing off her large canines. Wolfs and Foxes were distantly related animal species, so while they different, they were not automatically hostile either. The fact these two were also human, kind of, made them less likely to dislike each other at first glance.

"Very well Naruto the Fearless Fox, for your courage in coming to a wolf I would be happy to go with you. That rings a bell don't you think, Holo the Wise Wolf and Naruto the Fearless Fox. Does the name not send a chill down your spine?" Holo asked, while Naruto twitched in minor annoyance. He would have prefered Naruto the Fearless Fox and Holo the Wise Wolf, but he grinned moments later and shrugged, before he brought her hand to his mouth and took a little more fresh blood with a bite so that he coudl turn back into fox-form and go back to meet Lawrence.

"See you later Holo." Naruto stated as he ran off to go meet back up with Lawrence.

Naruto had a feeling that this was just the beginning to a new chapter in his life, and with that chapter a new story would be born and told by humans for centuries.

The story of Naruto the Fearless Fox and Holo the Wise Wolf.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Yes, the pairing is Naruto-Holo, and I am not forgetting about Lawrence, who will end up with a human girl.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But no Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Prolouge Part 2 of 3

_**Disclaimer: Story Start!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Back so soon?" Lawrence asked Naruto, who was in fox form and jumping right next to Lawrence on the drivers seat. Naruto curled up into a ball with his head resting on his fluffy tail, which was top of of his front paws. Naruto only looked at Lawrence with a single eye, before he closed that eye and the sound of him huffing could be heard. Lawrence laughed to himself at the attitude the fox was showing, because for whatever reason Naruto had come back earlier from one of his short trips away from the cart. Lawrence didn't really mind though, because he enjoyed the company of his fox friend with a little attitude.

It was almost like he had a travelling friend, a mute one that couldn't talk back, but still a travel buddy that he could talk to. Even if his friend couldn't talk back, it was a nice thought to think that the golden furred fox understood him and was listening to him talk. He had expected Naruto to not come back until later in the evening, but the fox had just waited until Lawrence had actually gotten to the village itself. The village was in sight, and in the time it had taken him to get here almost all of the wheat crops had already been cut. The wind was blowing across his face, and he could feel something in the air.

'It is almost a shame to use Lawrence like this, but Deities have to stick together.' Naruto thought as he opened his eye back up and looked at Lawrence. He was sure that with both himself and Holo here, Lawrence would be able to make even more profit than before. Him with his good luck, and the fact people were VERY eager to do business with a golden fox owner. All he had to do was make himself known and the humans would do all of the work for him in making sales easier.

That being thought, with TWO fertility gods Lawrence would have not only luck with keeping his items fresh, but he would also have great luck in starting a family.

Should the man start a family that is. Naruto looked at Lawrence with a deadpan expression, and for some reason lawrence felt like the fox was looking down on him for something. The silver haired man laughed akwardly when he noticed those bored blue eyes staring up at him... in disappointment for some reason.

The last time this had happened was when the man had tried to tell the fox to sit like a dog. He had gotten this same look, and then had his hand bitten. Let it be known that Naruto would not put up with being asked to preform dog tricks. Sit and stay were commands he would not follow, because that was a pure insult to his pride as a free thinking spirit. Naruto got up and jumped into the cargo, just on top of the tarp covering the goods. Naruto started to wait patiently for Holo to make the jump into the cargo, but they werne't quite close enough for her power to allow her to jump to the wheat Lawrence had in his cargo.

"Very nice job!" Lawrence shouted, and Naruto almost jumped in surprise, before he realized that Lawrence had been talking to one of the wheat farmers that was tying up another years crops. Naruto couldn't remember this guys name, but his face was very familiar to him for some unknown reason... maybe Naruto had seen him the last time he was here with Lawrence after the wheat collecting. It would explain why Naruto didn't remember seeing Holo, because she was in a dormant state, thus the two couldn't sense each other.

He would label this man 'Farmer-A'.

"Oh! Lawrence, it has been awhile!" Farmer-A shouted as he ran over to the cart, and he greeted Lawrence with a smiling face. The man reached onto the cart and scratched Naruto on the back, before turning to Lawrence again.

"Can you point me to where I can find Yarei?" Lawrence asked, having never been a person for idle small talk without some sort of business investment being involved in the process. Naruto got up and walked towards Lawrence, before he nipped at the man's elbow and caused the man to jump for a second. Lawrence gave a sheepish smile, before he turned to Farmer-A with a sorry look. "Sorry if I seem a hurry, but I am in a hurry. It would be much appreciated if you pointed me to Yarei... Inari here says hi." Lawrence explained in a little more detail.

"Well hello to you too Inari, its nice to see somebody looking after this guy. Yarei is over there, where the people are gathered." Farmer-A explained as he pointed to another field that was almost finished cutting down the wheat. It was the last field with wheat still standing, and even then it didn't have much of it there. Naruto looked up and over at the wheat, feeling Holo inside of the wheat itself, getting ready to make the jump to the wheat inside of the cart.

"Hey, is that Lawrence?!" Another male in his late fifties shouted as he ran over to the cart, and Naruto would label this guy as Villager-A... because he looked like a Villager-A material. No real defining qualities to the man, other than his fantastic mustache. Naruto enjoyed giving people rude nicknames, even more so when they dudn't even know that they were being insulted by him. The middle aged man reached into his pocket, before he pulled out a small piece of jerky as tossed it towards Naruto, who caught it with a snap of his jaws.

"Oh, Arthur, a pleasant surprise to see you again. I already asked about Yarei, but I also want to know... did you all start the festival early this year?" Lawrence asked when he saw the wolf statue made out of straw on a wooden cart being rolled by. Naruto could be seen scowling at the mockery of the canine race. Wolfs and Foxes were actually both canine, and shared many similar physical traits. They were both lean, fast, and had bodies that granted them agility.

That statue was fat, bloated, and it was an insult to the canine breed.

"You caught us! Yeah, we started the festival early. Though you may want to hurry if you want to see Yarei." Villager-A said, and Naruto gave a stiff nod in agreement. These people gave off the feeling of somebody that had abandoned their own guardian deity as nothing but a mere legend made for fun, to relieve stress. Naruto was sure this was part of the reason Holo wanted out of this place.

"I will." Lawrence agreed as he had his horse, who started walking even faster, go towards the crowd of people not very far away. Naruto jumped onto the side of the cart, just next to the cargo and the apples sitting on top of the cargo.

"Yarei is a young man this year you know. He was having trouble with the harvest due to lack of skill. This year somebody in that field is _Holo_." Farmer-A said just before Lawrence got out of earshot. Naruto wanted to snap at that comment. He did NOT know that they went so far as to imitate Holo by having one of their own play as her, like it was some form of punishment. It was always an honor to play any sort of role, infact, the first person to finish harvest should have been made Holo as a reward for their hard work.

Holo going to the last person, that was like calling Holo slow and lazy... Naruto had a feeling that he would eat those words.

'Wow, these people are excited.' Naruto thought to himself as he saw the people in the village that were farming cutting at the wheat like crazy, while the villagers around them cheered them on.

"Wow, these people are excited." Lawrence stated, not knowing that Naruto had thought the exact same thing mere moments before. Naruto sent the man a deadpan look, and it made Naruto wonder who the was pet here. Lawrence had taken more after his influence, than Naruto had of his. Seriously, Naruto believed that Lawrence fit the roll of pet more in this partnership. Naruto smiled when he felt the cart rock slightly, and he jumped on top of the tarp over the cargo.

Lawrence blinked at the rocking, before he shrugged it off as nothing of imporance.

"It's Yarei!" The villagers called out, and Naruto heard a man shouting like like a wolf, before he could hear everyone chasing after the man. They were all shouting out towards him, running away from the cart, and Naruto shook his head. Rolling back lightly, jumped up and grabbed an apple from his barrel, and it was HIS barrel. Fuck what anyone else thinks, not even Lawrence could reach into his apple barrel and expect him not to snap. Either Naruto let you get an apple, or you got no apple.

Naruto snaked his way though an opening in the tarp, before he entered the cargo and his eyes had to take half a econd to adjust to the darkness of his surroundings. When they did though, he could see clearly again, and what he was saw Holo laying down next to the wheat, her body on top of the furs that Lawrence was carrying. Naruto walked towards her and tossed the apple at her head, with her face lighting up as she looked at what he hit her with.

"I see, enjoy your nap Inari." Lawrence called out, not being able to see what was going on in the cargo, just that Naruto had decided not to be seen anymore.

"So... plan a success?" Naruto asked so lowly that only one with super hearing like Holo or himself would be able to hear him speaking. Holo nodded as she bit into the apple and started to savour the flavor... for half a second before she chomped the rest of it down and tossed the apple core away onto the fur. Naruto went up to her, before he layed down against her stomach. He was bored, and she couldn't move around until Lawrence was out of the city. Naruto layed his lower jaw against her soft breast, using it as a pillow while his body rested on her gut.

He enjoyed the heat this living pillow gave him.

"Anymore apples where that one came from?" Holo whispered just as quietly as he did, only for him to give her a deadpan look for a minute or so. If he got out just to get an apple, and then came came into the cargo to do it again and again, then even Lawrence would suspect that something was up. Holo grinned at him, and Naruto rolled his eyes, an unspoken language between them with her asking him for more, and him telling her that anymore and suspicion would be risen. Naruto leaned his head down and reached for the pouch of jerky, something that lasted a long time when well preserved, and he pulled out a stick before he held one end out for her.

Holo grinned and her teeth flashed as she sank her pearly whites into the stick of jerky, before she jerked her head and ripped it into two pieces, one for each of them to devour. Naruto made his tail grow a lot longer, before he had the tail split into a second tail, so using both tails Naruto started to grab the various furs around them and placed it over them. Not only would the scent mask their presence from the dogs in the village that could smell a wolf, but it would provide a good amount of warmth later in the night. He started by covering up her legs and waist, before her arms next, and finally he got to her head and chest with himself being covered as well.

He liked the warmth.

With their job done, his two tails became a single tail again, before it shrank down and became it's normal length.

"I give credit where it is due, and your tail has some due credit coming it's way." Holo whispered with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto smirked at her. He could split his tail into nine tails if he wanted to, but that would look weird in most places, so he didn't do it these days. Naruto shook his head in amusement, before he nestled it between her breasts and sent her a look that challenged her. Of course, both of them had more animal instincts, so a sense of shame of sleeping this close was lost, and sense animals spent most of their time nude, with Holo having no shame, this closeness didn't really bother either of them.

Naruto was like a warm pillow to her as well.

'Heh, Lawrence sure is in for a surprise.' Naruto thought with his lips twitching up. He was sure that the straight edged man would have no idea how to react when he saw a naked girl in his wagon, and that she was somebody that he, Naruto, approved of. Lawrence would take that into consideration, since he always looked at Naruto's reaction to any potential business partners. If Naruto reacted badly to a person, then he would know that the person was lying to him and not to do business with them. If Naruto reacted well to somebody, then he would know that the deal was genuine and that he should inculde the person in his business.

He could also tell when he was getting ripped off through this manner.

The fact Naruto didn't let most new people touch him would speak volumes alone for this girl's character, and that he was fond of her. Lawrence would think of her as a business asset, since Naruto was suppose to bring him good luck. That would mean that this girl would come in handy in future business, something that was always welcome to Lawrence. After all, Naruto had never steered Lawrence wrong before, and the Fox Deity had become just like family to the guy.

Yes, every single little detail would help Holo's chances at being accepted, and should she be accepted then Naruto will finally be able to have a female travel companion. Lawrence was a great guy and all, but nothing beat the company of a hot female.

He WAS a fertility god, so he liked anything that had to do with fertility. One could not travel with only men, and feel any sort of fertility involved. Holo was a kindred spirit, though she became a god because tons of humans believed she was one, so her deity powers were much less potent than his own, who was granted his by the old gods, who have faded away already. Actually, he liked nature and other natire related things even before that. As a human his hobby was watering plants, and he was a Sage, so maybe that was the reason he had become what he was, instead of some other kind of god.

Now all he had to do was wait for Lawrence to discover the extra person on board.

Heh, now THAT would be a fine reaction!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
